One night stand
by tew592
Summary: Phil confesses his love for Keely; they have a one night stand; Phil goes back to the future.
1. Chapter 1 The rehearsal

Ok, this is my first fan fiction so I am sorry if it is not good. There may be grammar errors. I am hoping there won't be too many errors; I think I fixed most of them. I am not a very good writer so please go easy on me. I am not sure if there will be a sequel or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character unless I say so. I can't afford to get sued.

Character ages:  
Phil 17  
Keely 16 1/2  
Pim 15  
Tia 17

Summary:

Phil and Keely confess their love for each other. They have a one night stand. The next day Phil returns to the future. A couple of weeks later Keely finds out she's pregnant.

So, let's begin with a One Night Stand ...

Chapter 1 - The Rehearsal

Phil's POV:

Today was the day, the day I was going to tell Keely how I felt about her. I looked at the clock - 6:45 A.M. Pim will be up in 5 minutes. I quickly ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and began to practice what I was going to say to Keely.

"Keely from the moment I first saw you, I loved you."

No, no, that will never worked.

"Keely I don't know how to...

Just then, the door knob jiggled, followed with a loud bang.

"PHIL!"

"Sorry, Pim. I beat you, better luck next time."

I didn't have the slightest clue on how I was going to tell Keely. So after I got ready for school, I told my mom I would eat breakfast at school. She was attempting to make 21st century pancakes and she is not a good cook even with future gadgets. On my to school I took out my Wizrd and tried to find a way to tell Keely how I feel about her. I found nothing. So I guess I will just have to wing it and hope I don't say or do anything stupid.

"Hey, Phil."

I turned around and saw Keely behind me. "Hey, Keels. How are you doing?"

"I am doing great, but I forgot my homework at home so can I please use your wizrd and make a copy of the homework for me?" She did her puppy dog face.

"Did you forget it or forget to do it?"

"Uhh- both," she said smiling.

I couldn't say no to her; who can? "Sure, I will give it to you next period."

"Speaking of next period, did you figure out who you are going to give your video message to?" Keely asked.

That is it! I now know how I am going to tell her. "No, but I do know I got to go," I said running down the hall.

"Phil, my math class is first period!" she yelled as I ran to my video production class.

End of Chapter 1

Please review and tell me what you think.  
If you have any questions ask or if you see any errors please let me know.  
- tew592


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No tomatoes were dropped, diced, or canned in the writing of this chapter, and I don't own Phil of the Future, either.

Ch 2. Phil Tells Keely

PHIL'S POV:

"Keely we have been friends ever since I moved to Pickford. Over the past few years that friendship has changed what I am trying to say is I can't be your friend any more…" my video production class made a huge gasp " ... the reason way I am saying this is because I want you to be your boyfriend. I love you, Keels, and I want you to be my girlfriend." As soon as my video ended, I turned to Keely. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at me and said, "I am sorry, Phil, but I can't be your girlfriend. I just can't," and she ran out of the classroom crying.

KEELY'S POV:

After I watched Phil's video, I ran out of the classroom. I was not prepared for Phil to tell me how he felt that way about me. I can't date him - it's not that I don't want to date him; I really do, but I can't for two reasons. First, he can leave for the future any day, or even worse at night and then he can't even say goodbye to me. Also, I love him too much and to never see him again … it will just break my heart and I don't want to come up with a whole bunch of lies about why we didn't do a long distance relationship. A long distance relationship is not even an option because we are from two different time periods, and besides, I may be old or even dead when he lands in the future.

I got permission from both my video production teacher and my math teacher to stay in my math class to work on my homework from both today and yesterday.

At lunch I saw my best friend Tia at our usual table. "So Keely, why did you run out like that after Phil's video?"

I knew she was going to ask that. I know everyone is probably going to ask it. "It's complicated."

"How? You both like each other. I know I am not suppose to tell you this, but you two won the 'cutest couple' award in the yearbook."

"I am afraid that it will ruin our friendship." I said the first thing that popped into my head, but I knew she would catch the lie.

"Keels, that is one of the most retarded things I have ever heard from you. I can see you guys staying friends forever. That is another thing you two won, 'most likely to stay friends after high school.'"

As Tia was talking, I was thinking about the chances Phil's dad will fix the time machine. He fixed it like a million times and it just keeps breaking down and so it may never going to get fixed. I made up my mind. I was going to tell Phil how I feel about him.

"Where are you going?" Tia yelled after me.

"To tell Phil!" I yelled back.

End of Ch. 2  
Let me know what you think.  
- tew592


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, so this is Chapter 3 of a One Night Stand. It is short, so just deal with it. Me? I have to deal with not owning Phil of the Future. Life isn't fair for either of us.

Chapter 3 Together At Last.

KEELY'S POV:

Phil was in our video production class looking over his tape. " I don't know what I did wrong. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship. I don't know what I would do if I did ruin it..."

It was breaking my heart to watch him so sad. "Phil, can we talk about what happened earlier? " I asked.

"Yeah." He said it with a hurt voice.

"Phil, when I said I couldn't be your girlfriend, I didn't mean it. I wanted to jump up and tackle you and say 'yes yes yes yes.' But I was scared that as soon as we started dating your dad would fix the time machine and you would leave me. I love you too much to lose you. I then realized that your dad may never fix it. I don't want to be just friends. I want us to be more, too. I know that there is a chance he may repair it, but we can probably find a way to get past it."

PHIL'S POV:

I don't believe what I am hearing - she loves me. All I heard was "I love you too ..." I leaned forward and kissed her. "You talk too much," I told her.

"But don't worry, I don't think he will fix it any time soon."

"So, what are we going to do for our first day as a couple?" asked Keely.

"Well maybe we can watch a movie?"

"I have no money."

"We can watch one at my house."

"OK, sounds good to me."

We weren't really watching the movie. We were mostly just making out with each other. I was not even sure what was going on because my hormones took over. All I know is me and Keely were sleeping in the same bed together and we were naked.

When we awoke, we both started to freak out.

"Did we just do what I think we did?" Keely asked.

"I think so."

I noticed I had a voice message from my mom. "Phil, it's mom. Considering what time is, I assume you fell asleep at Keely's. When you get this, come home. We have some news for you."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Bad news

Disclaimer: No matter what rumors you've heard from Candida, I don't own Phil of the Future. Oh, and Vice-Principal Hackett and 108-year-old Nurse Alasia are dating.

Ok, so I just got my first chapter reviewed and I am super excited about it. So, I am sorry about the punctuation. I am not very good at placing them. One more thing - the random caps are not my fault. I mostly upload from my phone and it's retarded and does random capitals. I am going to stop talking and start writing, so here is Chapter 4 of a One Night Stand.

Chapter 4 Bad News

PHIL'S POV:

I ran home as fast as I could. I wanted to tell everyone about me and Keely. I walked into my house. Well I thought it was my house. It was empty. "Mom! Dad! Pim!" I called out. Just then, Pim came in.

"Don't just stand there. Go to your room and start shrinking your stuff."

"Why, what's going on? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, yeah, you don't know yet. Dad fixed the time machine. WE ARE GOING HOME, BABY!"

NO! NO, THIS CAN NOT BE - SHE LYING! WE CANT LEAVE! NOT AFTER LAST NIGHT! HOW DO I TELL KEELY? NO! BEFORE I TELL HER I NEED TO CALM DOWN AND BREATH … ok, I am calm.

"MAAAAAAWM!'' I yelled from the top of my lungs.

''What with all the yelling, Phil?" Mom asked.

"What going on? Pim said we are going back to the future, but I know she lying. Please tell me she is. Me and Keely just started dating. We can't leave," I begged.

My mom started to cry. Oh dear, not a good sign.

"Phil, I am terribly sorry, but yes, we are going back to the future. Your father found out that the Wizrd has a return home app. Whenever someone is lost, they push the button and it sends out a signal that can't get broken. Dad talked to Cheif Martin and they will be here Friday night. We need to all be in the time machine at 7:30 P.M.''

''I AM NOT LEAVING! I AM 17 AND IN THE FUTURE I AM CONSIDERED AN ADULT. I LOVE YOU, BUT I LOVE KEELY, TOO! I will find a way to come and visit you guys, but I won't leave.''

''Sorry Phil, but in this century you're a still a minor and you know the law, whatever century you are visiting you follow their laws. I hate to do this, but there is no way out. We need to leave. You don't have to pack; I will pack for you. You need to think of a way to tell Keely.''

''FINE. BUT RIGHT NOW I HATE YOU GUYS.'' I ran out the door like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum. Keely is going to hate me. She was afraid that this would happen, and to make matters worse, we had sex. Ok, I can do this - be a man.

''Hey Phil,'' said Keely.

I nearly jumped 10 feet high. Great, I don't even get to practice what I am going to say. I am going say the first thing that comes to my mind; I am not going to think about.

Ok - breath - first thing that comes to my mind ...

''KEELY MY DAD FOUND AN APP WHERE IT SENDS AN UNBREAKABLE SIGNAL TO THE CHEIF POLICE AND THEY SET UP A TIME TO MAKE IT SO WE CAN RETURN TO THE FUTURE WE LEAVE FRIDAY NIGHT.''

End of Chapter 4. :-)

I know I know we all hate cliffhangers, but writing them is fun.

You know the drill: please review and tell me what you think and tell me if I need to fix anything. Next chapter is Keely reaction. I will try to have it up sometime tonight or tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Phil's gift

Keely pov

Why is it when something good happens to me there is usually bad news that follows. For example when I was 6 I got a dog a month later he got cancer and died 3 months later. There are a lot more of example but my heart is breaking more and more as Phil is telling me that he is leaving for the future.

"Keels are you ok" Phil said sounding just as much as I am.

"Yeah I am just a little shocked. I need to go I am sorry Phil, I will call you later." I was trying hard not to cry but I lost it when I turned away.

I went to the library I always go there when I am sad. I was looking at all of mine and Phil projects as I delete them I didn't want to come across any of them I don't want to see his picture it will just break my heart.

After I deleted all of mine and Phils stuff my phone went off.

''Hello This is Keely''said without looking at the caller Id.

"I know who you are Keely after all I am your boyfriend" Phil said happily. "can you meet me at our spot I want to give you something".

"Phil can we do it tomorrow I am tired I am going to need to pull myself together I don't think I can see you right now without bursting into tears."

"Oh...yeah...I...understand"

"I'll see you tomorrow I promise"

After I said that he didn't say anything he just hung up.

The next day I called Phil's phone. I was on my way to mine and Phil's spot.

Hey this is Phil, I am sorry but I could not get to my phone leave me a message and I will get back to you when I can.

"Phil give me a call when you get this k bye your girlfriend."

"do I have to go all the way home just to call you. Or is it ok since I am right here.

"Phil what are you doing here so early"

"I kinda slept here."

I laughed. I saw a wrapped box.

" Phil whats that"

"oh its for you I got for you..."

"OH MY GOSH PHIL I LOVE IT HOW DID YOU GET ANOTHER WIZARD."

''It was our family spare my mom and dad said I could give it to you. Its our way of saying we'll miss you.''

I started to cry ''oh Phil I am going to miss you guys too I love you guys so much your like my second family.''

We started to kiss. Thats was all we did was kiss. This time we had more self control over our hormones.

End of chapter 5.

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next chapter Phil leaves for the future. Let me know what you think of this chapter what you liked what you dislike and if you can please recommend this story to you friends thanks. :-)

Tew592


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future and that makes me sadder than Owen without any lunch money.

'K', Phil leaves for the future in this chapter :-(  
There is going to be a twist and I am going to prepare you - this chapter has a cliffhanger. It is also very, very short adding to the suspense :-) enjoy

Chapter 6

PHIL'S P.O.V.

Today was my last day in Pickford. Me and Keely decided it would be easier on both of us if we didn't see each other today.

"7:20 P. M., come on everyone, get your stuff and get into the time machine." Dad was commanding everyone to do last minute defuturizing of the house. "Pim, make sure that your secret room is gone."

"Yes, Dad, it's gone."

"7:25 P.M. Everyone into the time machine."

As I got into the time machine, my phone started to ring, but stopped. Then I got a voice message.

"Phil, it's Mrs. Teslow." She was crying uncontrollably, "It's Keely. She ran away."

End of Chapter 6

:-) I know, I know. I am evil. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.  
See ya for now,  
tew592.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I've never owned Phil of the Future, but if you don't know what to get me for my next birthday, well, now you do!

Author's Notes: I figured what I was going to do next, so I will post it up early. Three chapters in one day, who knew?

Ok I hope you liked the cliffhanger. This is going to be kinda a short chapter. I am going to do both Phil's and Keely's POVs. So, here is Chapter 7. Wow, already seven chapters! Who knew?

Chapter. 7

KEELY'S P.O.V.

Today was Phil's last day. We decided not to see each other today. It was already hard on us and we didn't want it to be any harder. I decided to skip school today. They were going to announce the nominees for prom king and queen. Since me and Phil won cutest couple, I guessed we would be nominated for king and queen, too. I was afraid I would burst into tears if we were, so I just skipped. I was holding the wizrd Phil gave me to my heart. I noticed there was something different about this wizrd. It looked like it had many pockets installed on to it. I decided to see what they were.

"Keely Teslow, you have three apps waiting to be downloaded. Which app do you want to download first?

1. The shrink ray,

2. The camouflage ray,

3. The invisible ray.

These three apps were programed by Phil Diffy."

I was shocked. Why Phil would want to program those apps on to my wizrd. I then had an idea, but I needed to ask first.

"Wizrd, can you define what the apps do?"

"Yes. The shrink ray can shrink anyone or anything in to three different sizes:

Size 1 the size of rice,

Size 2 the size of an ant,

Size 3 microscopic size.

The camouflage ray makes anyone or anything camouflaged within the surrounding area.

The invisible ray makes anyone or anything invisible."

"Ok, install the shrink ray please."

"The shrink ray is being installed; it will take 20 minutes. You will be notified when it is done. Would you like to install the other 2 apps?"

"No thanks, not right now."

"Ok, when you want to, just push the pocket button again."

I had I plan, but first I needed to tell my mom.

Dear Mom,

I am really sorry to tell you like this, but I have run away. I can't live in Pickford any more - it's just too hard for me. Everything reminds me of Phil. Don't you worry about me. I will be fine. By the time you are done reading this I will be out of Pickford. Please don't go looking for me; you would never find me. I promise you that I will be safe. I will write to you when I can. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

Love,

Keely

My mom will be home at 7:25 PM.

I was crying my eyes out. I will never see my mom again. I will miss her so much. I know she will be ok. I know she won't go looking for me. She will trust me when I tell her everything will be ok.

"Your app has been installed."

I went to my car and got in. When I made it to Phil's street, I sent everyone on my cell phone except for my mom and the Diffys a text saying goodbye, then I threw my phone onto the ground and ran over it. Next, I shrunk the pieces to microscopic size and I shrunk my car to ant size. I picked it up and put it into my purse. Then I walked over to Phil's house. It was about 7:00 PM. The time machine door was open. I walked in and I took out my car to shrink it to microscopic size, then I shrunk myself microscopic, too.

PHIL'S P.O.V.

As we got into the time machine, Dad was doing a check list of the important things:

"Wizrds and all gadgets?"

"Check," we all said.

"Food?"

"Check."

"Role call. Lloyd?"

"Check," we confirmed.

"Curtis?"

"Chimichunga," verified Curtis.

"Barb?"

"Check."

"Phil?"

"Check."

"And Pim?"

"Check!"

I noticed I had a missed call from Keely's mom.

"Phil, it's Mrs. Teslow." She was crying uncontrollably. "It's Keely. She ran away."

I couldn't help but not smile. She figured it out. She is mostly likely somewhere in the time machine.

It was now 7:30 P.M. Just then the chief's voice came over the time machine, "Diffys, get ready to come home. Do you still need to return the caveman?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ok. We will make it so you land then first. You'll have 10 minutes to say your goodbyes."

"Yes, Sir"

We all said goodbye to Curtis. I looked over at Pim and it looked like she was crying.

"Pim, are you crying?" I asked.

"NO! I AM NOT CRYING. There is something in my eyes."

Classic Pim. After we said our goodbyes, we were going home. I was actually ok with it since I knew Keely was coming with us. I just need a way to tell my parents.

End of Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya later. Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow morning.

See ya,  
Tew592


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise

Ok here isthe newest andthe last chapter of A OneNightStand :'( I am sad, too. In this chapter I will be skipping a few months at a time. So here is A One Night Stand, Chapter8:

Chapter 8

Phil'sP.O.V:

I did not have the slightest idea on how I was going to tell my mom and dad about Keely. I am getting kinda worried cause when I am hiding something I act different.

"Phil I need you to use your wizard and start unlocking the house. We will be there soon, but don't take down the alarms."

Thatis what my dad said but I heard something way different: "Phil use your wizrd and unshrink everything thatis no bigger than the skyaks. We are almost home so the time machine will be transforming into its original size."

So I did whatI heard. Big mistake. Just then Keely appeared.

"Blondie, what are you doing here!" shouted Pim.

"Pim, whatare you talking about? Your the only... Oh my gosh, Keely what are you doing

here?" asked my mom.

Keely told everyone how she got there. Surprisingly, my parents did not care and they kinda knew she was in there the whole time. They programed the parents' notification onto her Wizrd. so that way they can control what she used it on, and if it gets lost they could teleport it back to us.

Keely's P.O.V:

Phil parents knew I was there the whole time. They had puta tracker onto my Wizrd.

"Keels, you are going to love the future; it is amazing." Phil went on and about the future and what it was like. Just then we went into a big hole. I then saw everything changing and become like Phil had described it. I even began to change too. I took off my shoes and saw my baby toes get smaller and smaller then they just disappeared.

We finally landed. It was kinda like the way Iimagined it but not everything looked the same, but more futuristic. The only thing that Phil said that changed was the name of Pickford. it was now called Hackettville. Mr Hackett supposedly saved the town from giant wildhorses. Sure, he died in the process, but saved the day.

*Three WeeksLater*

I haven't been feeling too good lately, but it's weird cause it's only in the morning I don't feel good. I have been throwing up every day andI have the weirdest appetite. Phil is getting really really worried. I told him it could be just the flu.

*OneMonth Later*

Ok Phil is freaking out since I am still sick.

"Keels, it's not the flu. The flu only last 1-2 days in the future; the meds are that strong. Plus you are gaining weight; you should be losing weight with all the puking you have done."

He is right. I should be losing weight. I was thinking about the symptoms I was having. Just then, I realized I haven't had my period in a while. Well, the last time was like two months ago. I should have had it three days after we slept together.

"No, Phil. I know you don't want to hear this, but I haven't had my period. I think I may be pregnant."

Phil ran to the store and got some pregnancy test. He told me that he just had to scan my body with the Wizrd, and then send it to be tested.

"Keely Teslow...Pregnant. You have the option to know abouy your pregnancy. Do you want to know "

"Yes."

We selected the following:

Due Date... 5/8/2121

Multiples… Yes- twins

Sex... Boys

*NineMonthsLater*

Me and Phil were so excited of becoming parents. His parents took it well. As a gift from them, they gave us new gadgets. One of them- I can email my mom! She was surprised, too. We got a time machine too. Now we can visit my mom. We also told her that Phil's family is from the future. She was surprised, but ok with it.

We bought a house right across from our spot, and as we were setting up the babies'room, my water broke.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
